Diamonds & Pearls
by Sarrali
Summary: Narcissa Black is preparing to graduate from Hogwarts. And finds herself more than usually in the company of a certain gentleman  LM/NB
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly, none of the characters in this story belong to me =(**

"Narcissa, if you do not hurry yourself up, you are going to miss your train!" Cygnus Black called up the stairs to his youngest daughter.

"I'm coming Father!" a seventeen-year-old Narcissa shouted back. Narcissa was about to enter her final year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. True, this year wouldn't be as exciting as the last owing to the fact that one Lucius Malfoy had departed the school last year. Still, Narcissa had a duty to perform to her family so was determined to look her best. She gave her golden tresses one last smooth over and rushed downstairs to meet her father.

"About time." Cygnus remarked as Narcissa stopped in front of him.

"Sorry Father." She answered while smoothing down her red and white gingham skirt.

"Look at my Cissy. Ready to enter her last year at Hogwarts." Her father said in a sudden change of mood.

"Father please." Narcissa said, as she crinkled her nose. Narcissa wasn't fond of overly sentimental displays. Growing up she had been taught that displaying such emotion was a sign of weakness. And the Black family were not weak.

"Where is mother?" Narcissa asked, looking around their grand entrance hall.

"Your mother is waiting on the front porch. Come now Cissy, we can't be late." Cygnus replied while starting toward the front door.

Narcissa followed behind, the low heels of her shoes clicking on the marble floor. As they entered the porch, Narcissa caught sight of her mother. Druella Black was a beautiful woman. Narcissa had to admit that her mother seemed to get more beautiful as she aged. Her raven black hair was partially pulled back and held in place with a black clip covered in rubies. She had on deep plum robes of the finest satin and black kid gloves. Narcissa was proud to think that she most likely had the best looking mother in the whole school.

"Good morning Mother" Narcissa addressed her mother as she embraced her.

"Morning Cissy. All packed and ready to go?" her mother asked.

"Yes mother. The elves are transporting my luggage to Hogwarts as we speak." Narcissa answered.

"Good, good." Her mother replied before taking a step back to look at her daughter

"I can't believe my youngest daughter is preparing to graduate." Druella said, echoing what Cygnus had said. "I must take you out and buy you a gown. My Cissy" She finished while fixing the collar on Narcissa's silk blouse.

"Thank you mother. I shall look forward to that." Narcissa replied with a polite smile. "Now I do believe we should be going. Otherwise I will miss my train."

"Yes dear, you're right. Cygnus, are you ready?" Druella called to her husband.

Cygnus nodded his head as he put on his gloves.

Narcissa placed her hand on her mothers arm as she waited for the familiar sensation of her gut being pulled up her throat. In a few short seconds, Narcissa was standing on platform 9 ¾ , looking at the at the familiar scarlet red steam engine.

**A/N So, that's the first chapter. To the few that might have read it, I'd love some feedback. I'm new to this so I don't know if this is good quality or not? Please let me know. I'm open to all types of reviews! =)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**November 1972**

September had passed without much excitement, as had October. Save for the fact that the Hallowe'en Feast had been one of the best in Narcissa's memory, but maybe that was down to the fact that it would be the last one she would be enjoying whilst still a Hogwarts student. But nevertheless, things had to be done, so on this chilly November morning Narcissa Black would be found in the streets of Diagon Alley with her mother Druella. They had just purchased her graduation gown and were on their way to the Leaking Cauldron for refreshments.

"That gown." her mother began. "It's quite possibly the most beautiful gown I have ever seen."

The dress Narcissa had chosen for her graduation was black and red with a sweetheart neckline and flowing A-line skirt. A red flower sat on the ruched bust along with floral applique along the bottom. Narcissa was quite certain it would be the envy of every girl in seventh year.

"Mother, I was thinking we could go to Milestones and pick out jewellery?" Narcissa asked as they entered the Leaky Cauldron.

"Yes dear, of course. But let us get something to drink first. I'm parched." Druella answered as she settled herself down in a booth in the corner.

Within a matter of seconds, Tom the barkeeper was at their table.

"Mrs Black, Miss Narcissa, how can I help you both today?" Tom asked

"I shall have a glass of red wine please Tom. And Narcissa?" Druella answered and turned to her daughter

"A butterbeer for me please Tom" Narcissa answered with a pleasant smile.

"Right away." Tom answered, and hurried off to get them

"Now Cissy, we have quite a lot to discuss." Druella addressed her as she removed her gloves.

"We do?" Narcissa answered in surprise

"Come now Narcissa. You must have known this would be coming sooner or later" Druella replied.

"Mother, I haven't the foggiest notion of what you are talking about." Narcissa said in all honesty.

"Cissy, you're seventeen now. A lot changes when you turn seventeen. Your father and I will be expecting you to make many more public appearances. Balls, galas, charity events and such. You are the last remaining Black daughter so many men will be asking for your hand in marriage." Druella explained.

_Ah, now it was clear _Narcissa thought. Her mother was scared in case she would do what _she _had done.

"Mother, I have every intention of settling down and raising a family in the future but right now I'm focusing more on my studies." Narcissa responded as Tom arrived with their drinks.

"Thank you Tom." Druella said as Tom sat a foaming glass of Butterbeer down in front of Narcissa.

"Narcissa, I'm not asking you to get married the minute you depart Hogwarts, heavens no, you're only young once, but please do be thinking about it when you attend these events." Druella asked with a faint tone of pleading in her voice.

"Of course I will mother." Narcissa answered to assure her mother.

"Thank you Cissy. Now speaking of balls, the Ministry is holding its annual Christmas ball on the 22nd of December. You shall be home then so I will be expecting you to attend." Druella said while taking a sip of her wine.

"I shall. Do you know who will be attending?" Narcissa asked casually.

"All the usual families I expect. Barty Crouch and his wife, your cousin Evan and his fiancée, Abraxas Malfoy and his son Lucius whom I'm sure you know." Druella rhymed off.

Narcissa's heart gave a little skip as her mother mentioned the last name. She had had her eye on Lucius Malfoy ever since she was a student in third year, but then again, so had every other girl in Slytherin.

"I would be delighted to attend the ball mother. I cannot wait." Narcissa replied.

"Good. Now finish your drink Cissy. We have lots to do this afternoon."

Narcissa did as she was told, a small smile beginning to grace her features .A lot of planning would be in order if she was going to catch the eye of Mr Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **

**So sorry about the delay of this chapter. It took me a while to get it to my liking and then the site refused to let me upload it. =/**

**Anyways, this chapter isn't brilliant and I apologise for that. It just would not cooperate with me and this is the best I could get it. **

**December 1972**

"Mother, I don't know why I'm required to dress for dinner. Isn't it only ourselves or are we expecting company?" Narcissa Black complained as she entered the family's formal dining room. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she seen the family's best stemware upon the table and at the sight of her mother.

Druella Black was flitting about the dining room making sure everything was in place. Narcissa found this extremely odd as her mother would usually make it the job of the house elves to make sure everything was in order.

"Mother what is going on?" Narcissa repeated again.

"Rodolphus Lestrange is in the study with your father. He arrived ten minutes ago. Bella will be arriving shortly. I think he is asking for your fathers blessing." Druella explained as she fixed the cutlery on the table.

Narcissa raised her eyebrows. It was about time. Bella had been seeing Rodolphus for nearly five years and he had never shown any interest in settling down. She was happy for her sister and couldn't wait to offer her congratulations.

Just then, the door of Cygnus' study opened and Narcissa heard not two, but three sets of footsteps making their way up the hall.

"Mother, I thought you said it was just Rodolphus with father?" Narcissa asked with a furrowed brow.

"Well to my acknowledgement, it was. Maybe he brought Rabastan with him." Druella replied, clearly as confused as Narcissa was.

Narcissa watched carefully as the dining room door opened and three men entered. Her heart caught in her throat as she seen who the third person was.

Lucius Malfoy stood with her father and Rodolphus looking like the perfect aristocrat that he was. He was clad in black and silver day robes and his hair fell around his shoulders.

"One more for dinner tonight Druella. Mr Malfoy has just called round to ask for my permission to take Narcissa to the Ministry's Christmas ball." Cygnus said while trying not to betray how delighted he was.

"How wonderful!" Druella answered as she turned to her daughter. "Cissy, where are your manners? Show Mr Malfoy and Mr Lestrange to their seats" And with that she hurried off to the kitchen.

Narcissa mentally shook herself and headed in the direction of the two gentlemen. She addressed Rodolphus first who took her hand and politely kissed it. She then turned to Lucius.

"Mr Malfoy." She addressed him.

"Miss Black." He replied, lifting her hand to his mouth. Narcissa felt his lips touch her skin and her cornflower blue eyes met his stormy grey ones. She felt herself go weak at the knees and her heart gave a wild beat. She put on her best smile and addressed the two gentlemen.

"Please have a seat. Mr Lestrange if you would like to sit on the right of my father" Narcissa gestured to the table where Cygnus had already seated himself.

"And Mr Malfoy, would you like to take a seat beside myself?" she asked while gesturing to another seat.

"It would be my pleasure." He responded giving her a flirtatious smile.

No sooner had Lucius seated himself than there was a loud knocking on the front door.

"And that would be my dear sister. Please excuse me." Narcissa said with a polite tilt of her head.

She rushed out to the hall and opened the front door. Bellatrix Black stood on the front step with her leather black hood pulled over her head. She bustled past Narcissa the minute she had the door opened.

"Is Rodolphus here?" she asked while trying to rid herself of her coat.

"He's in the dining room with father and Lucius Malfoy." Narcissa replied.

"Lucius Malfoy? Why is Lucius Malfoy here?" Bellatrix asked turning to look at her younger sister.

"He came to ask father if he could escort me to the Ministry's Christmas ball." She explained while trying to not to smile to broadly.

"Someone's got an admirer." Bella said in a sing song voice.

"Keep your voice down! He's just in there!" she said with in a loud whisper.

Bellatrix merely rolled her eyes and checked her appearance in the mirror.

"Has Rodolphus been here long?" she asked

"I don't know. He was in the study with father for quite a time." Narcissa answered.

"Oh was he now?" Bellatrix asked, a sudden smile appearing on her face "Well, I wouldn't want to keep him waiting."

And with that she brushed past Narcissa and bounded into the dining room. Narcissa rolled her eyes and followed her in.

Bella had already seated herself beside Rodolphus and was in deep conversation with him. Narcissa had a good idea what about. She rounded the table and took her seat beside Lucius.

"Am I missing something?" he asked as soon as she sat down, his eyes on Bella and Rodolphus.

"Oh I'm sure you will find out soon." She answered him with a coy smile

"Very mysterious Miss Black" he said with a chuckle

She waggled her eyebrows at him and gave him a little smile before the kitchen doors swung open signalling the arrival of dinner.

Dinner had gone brilliantly in Narcissa's opinion. The elves had realised there would be company and had really outdone themselves. Bella's engagement to Rodolphus had also been announced to which their had been a polite round of applause. The Blacks, Mr Malfoy, and Mr Lestrange were now seated in one of the family's bigger parlours chatting over a cup of tea.

"So Lucius, how is your father keeping? I hear he has gotten very high up in the ministry." Cygnus addressed Lucius.

"Father is keeping excellently, sir, thank you for asking. And yes, he has just passed a legislation to make the keeping of dragons as pets a punishable offence. Yes it may sound daft but would you believe that some people actually keep these things as pets? It's beyond me really." Lucius answered in a voice as smooth as silk.

Narcissa caught herself staring at him most ungracefully with her mouth agape before remembering herself.

"Quite preposterous, indeed Mr Malfoy" she said while taking a sip of her tea.

"Bella! Would you please have some manners!" Druella scolded her daughter who had begun to get very intimate with Rodolphus in the corner. She sighed and looked at her mother for a moment before saying

"Come on Rod, let's go somewhere a bit more private." She grabbed Rodolphus' hands and led him out of the parlour. Her cackles could be heard the whole way down the hall.

"Well dinner was delightful, Mrs Black but I must be on my way. Father will be beginning to wonder." Lucius announced as he sat his teacup back in the saucer and made movements to stand up.

"The pleasure was ours Mr Malfoy. And please give your Father our bests. Cissy, would you escort Mr Malfoy out?" Druella said as she summoned a house elf to clear the room.

"This way Mr Malfoy." She said as she glided down the hall. "So you shall be escorting me to the Christmas Ball?" she asked, trying to sound casual.

"That would be correct." He replied walking beside her "I've no immediate details but I shall owl you closer to the date with times and such.

"I look forward to it."

"As do I" he said smoothly as they reached the front door. He took her hand in his and gave it a kiss. "Until then Miss Black"

And she watched as Lucius Malfoy walked down the steps and Apparated out of sight. She closed the front door and leaned against it with a smile on her face. That night, Narcissa Black was a very happy girl.


End file.
